The present invention is related to shaving preparations and, more particularly, to shaving preparations comprising an indicator to alert the user when one or more shaving conditions exist.
The present invention relates to wet shaving. Those skilled in the art appreciate that certain conditions, such as proper hydration of the hair prior to removal, are important in order to attain an optimum shave. Often shavers apply shaving preparations such as foams, creams, or gels to the area being shaved, such as the face for men, and then immediately begin to remove the hair with a wet razor resulting in a less than optimum shave. In order to obtain an optimal wet shave, it is desired to hydrate the hairs by applying water to the area followed by a shaving preparation that remains on the hair for a certain amount of time, for example a minute or more, before beginning to shave. This provides the hairs with time to absorb the moisture and to consequently soften.
Previously known shaving products and preparations do not provide any indication to the user of when proper shaving conditions exist. It would therefore be desirable to provide shaving products and preparations that provide some discernible indication to their users that optimal shaving conditions exist.
One aspect of the present invention comprises a shaving preparation that changes color when the hair has had time to absorb water and soften. Shaving preparations of this type advantageously alert the user when the desired shaving conditions exist. A color change of the shaving preparation, or portions thereof, can also be utilized to alert the user when the shaving preparation is properly applied in tandem with water.
According to another aspect of the present invention other indicators such as temperature and scent can be used to alert the user when one or more of the proper shaving conditions exist. For example, the sensation of heat can be used alone to indicate that the hair has had time to absorb water and soften as well as to alert the user when the shaving preparation is properly applied in tandem with water. Heat can also be used in conjunction with a color indication. For example, the shaving preparation can generate an increase in temperature when water is used properly with the shaving preparation and then change color after enough time has elapsed to hydrate the hairs. Similarly, scents can be emitted from the shaving preparation to provide an indication that the shaving preparation is being applied with water and that enough time has elapsed for the,hairs to hydrate and soften.